Haunted House
by blonde-shap13
Summary: Naruto made a bet with his bestfriend Sasuke. If he wins, free ramen for a year. Lose, he has to go on a date with said BF. All seems well, so whats the catch? Sasunaru Oneshot. Halloween fic


**A/N: Yaaaayyyy a Halloween fic, like, 3 weeks after Halloween. How fantastic is that? XD Any way, this was originally for a contest on devientART, but i decided to post it here as well. We all had to write a Halloween fic. Plain and simple. But the Akatsuki had to be in it somehow, hence, the ending. But any way, this is SasuNaru and DeiCass (Cassana being the host's OC)** **so if you don't like yaoi- boy x boy then shoe. your not wanted here. It's also rated Teen for language.. cause i tend to use swares a lot.**

**And... enjoy! XD**

_

* * *

_

_'Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck...'_

Naruto clenched his hands as he walked toward the "haunted" mansion that towered over the rest of his neighborhood. The lone building gave off the creepiest aura Naruto had ever felt, and right now, he wanted nothing more then to run back home and cower under the table. But, alas, that of course could not be done.

_'It just HAD to be Halloween didn't it... He couldn't choose to visit this place in broad daylight or some other moment in time when this place wasn't so fucking CREEPY could he?!?! Nooooo... That asshole knows I'm afraid of ghosts!!'_

Naruto continued to rant in his head, finding a little comfort in the familiarity of tearing his best friend apart. But why, some would ask, was this hyperactive blond going up, on the creepiest night of the year, to a deserted and haunted mansion? Well, lets go back, shall we?

-Flashback-

_Naruto leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. Screw what the teacher was saying, its not like it mattered in life. Who's going to use history any way? That's like going to Burger King and going: "Yes ma'm you can have fries with that. Oh, and did you know that Indians got their asses kicked by us Americans, then got put on shitty reservations because we stole their land? Yeah, chew that over with your high calorie shit while you die slowly from high cholesterol and blood pressure. Americans suck, don't we?" No. That's not how it works. But any way..._

_Naruto yanked out a piece of paper, wrote a note, folded it into a paper airplane, and flung it across the room. It soared swiftly through the air before landing directly on its target; Sasuke's face. The brunet jerked awake and looked around dazed before noticing the plane. He quickly unfolded it and read..._

_**'Hey queer, I'm bored so lets talk! Hmmm... get laid lately?'** _

_Sasuke's normally emotionless face turned bright red from embarrassment, and with one swift movement of the hand he flicked Naruto off. He was quite good at it now; perfect form and presentation. One would almost say he might've practiced flicking people off in his mirror. That wouldn't be a surprise._

_He quickly wrote a reply and chucked the plane back at Naruto. Nobody in class paid attention to them any more. This happened every day._

_Naruto caught the paper and read the reply._

_**'Why would you want to know that Dobe? You looking for a little somethin somethin?'**_

_Naruto fake gagged and threw the paper back._

_**'Ew... Sorry to disappoint you teme, but I'm as straight as a nail.'**_

_Sasuke smirked._

_**'...A very bent nail.'**_

_The two boys continued throwing the paper back and forth with their daily chit chat._

_**'You wish asshole!'**_

_**'Every night Naru... Every night.' **_

_**'-snaps fingers- Oh don't even go there girlfriend!'**_

_**'Wow Naruto, you do that all to well.'**_

_**'FUCK YOU!'**_

_**'-sigh- Oh I wish...'**_

_**'-gags- EW! New topic! Oo, I know! So Sas-gay, wana make a bet?'**_

_**'What kind of bet...?'**_

_**'I don't know...'**_

_**'How bout... you have to visit that haunted house tonight for... an hour'**_

_**'NO!'**_

_**'Awwwe. Is little Naru-chan scared?'**_

_**'No.'**_

_**'I can see you shivering over there buddy.'**_

_**'Am not! So, uhh... what do I get out of this?'**_

_**'How about free ramen for a year.'**_

_**'DEAL. wait... what about you?'**_

_**'evil laugh I get a date.'**_

_**'o//////o I told you I'm not gay!'**_

_**'Oh, but I can change that.'**_

_**'Damn your bold today!'**_

_Just as Sasuke was going to write back, the bell rang signaling the end of class. He quickly gathered his things and tossed the note into the recycle bin. As he walked by Naruto he bent down and whispered in his ear._

_"Have fun Naru-chan."_

-End Flashback-

And so, here he was, standing in front of the mansions grand wooden doors with hefty brass knockers. There was always the choice of going back and trudging through a date with his friend, however awkward it could be. But, then again, Sasuke would never let him live it down that he was too afraid to go into some harmless house. With that in mind, Naruto shakily went to turn the door knob, half hoping it was locked. It turned most of the way, then stopped.

"YES!" Naruto grinned in triumph and went to go walk back down the long dirt driveway when...

...the door swung open with a loud groan.

"Shit."

He turned around with wide eyes to see, that in fact, the door had opened.

Naruto took a shaky breath before stepping into what seemed like a living room. A very very large living room... There was a high ceiling filled with cracks with a huge chandelier hanging in the center and the space from wall to wall could probably fit a normal sized house. The room was scattered with tattered couches and chairs and there were small tables in what seemed like random areas. And the dust, oh gosh the dust. There seemed to be a three inch thick layer of dust on **everything**. Even the slightest movement stirred it all up.

The blond slowly walked through the maze of chairs, couches, and tables, his feet making small pattering noises as he walked. His heart thumped so loudly he almost thought that it was echoing off the walls. Every little noise that was heard, Naruto jumped practically a foot in the air. Oh kami did he hate this. This wasn't right. Houses shouldn't be this scary.

"It's all just my imagination..." But, if it was, then why was he so scared?

A loud crash from the other room sent Naruto stumbling to the ground.

_'Oh god.. oh god no!'_ Naruto started hyperventilating and ran to the door. He tried to yank it open, but there seemed to be a problem. It was locked.

Naruto tried again; still locked. He tried throwing all his weight against the door and shoving it open. It wouldn't budge.

Another, louder, crash had sent Naruto to the ground shaking uncontrollably. And a movement he caught in the corner of his right eye had him dry sobbing.

_'Oh god, I'm going to die here, aren't I? Who's going to tell Iruka. And... what about Sasuke? Oh kami I'm to young to die!'_

The figure slowly limped toward Naruto, making small grunting noises that got louder and louder the nearer he got. Finally, it reached him and toward over, looking down on him.

"Please... don't kill me.." Naruto whispered helplessly.

The figure leaned down and breathed right into his ear.

"**_Boo_**"

Naruto screamed and fell over into a fetal position on the floor, crying harder then any man should cry.

Well, he cried, until he heard a familiar and deep laugh from the figure above him.

_'WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE!!!'_

"SASUKE?!?!"

"I got you GOOD!" Sasuke fell down next to Naruto and laughed until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The look on Naruto's face was just PRICELESS. He sat there for a good 5 minutes laughing his heart out, replaying Naruto's reaction over and over again in his head. Speaking of whom...

Naruto carefully stood up and walked over to one of the couches with his head down, shielding his face from view.

_'Awe shit.' _Sasuke thought to himself and got up after Naruto.

"Hey, you OK Naru-chan?" Sasuke sat down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"No..." Naruto sniffed and buried his head in Sasuke's neck and shoulder junction.

"It was just a joke, I didn't mean any harm." Sasuke tried to apologize while rocking Naruto back and fore gently.

"I know." Naruto said softly, allowing Sasuke to comfort him. He knew he should be mad, furious even, but he wasn't. He was just glad that he didn't end up dieing.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Until that silence was disturbed by foot steps behind them.

Naruto buried his face deeper into Sasuke's neck and started shaking again.

"Sasu… please. No more." He whimpered like a little lost puppy.

"That's not me…"

"What the hell do you mean its not you?!" Naruto peeked up at Sasuke's face only to see fear reflected in his eyes. "Wait… if that's not you then who-"

"_Hello boys_" a female voice whispered right by their heads. Both boys jumped up and spun around to see a girl with her hair pulled back with a red headband and lotus flower mask.

"Who-who are you?!" Sasuke managed to get out, backing up with Naruto still in his arms.

"A friend" She whispered, advancing on the two while pulling a dagger out of a pouch strapped to her leg. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Thinking fast, he did the only logical thing; run. He grabbed Naruto's hand, whirled around, and sprinted for the door. Well, that wasn't as logical as he thought considering; 1) the door was locked and 2) there was a blond man with his hair pulled back in a ponytail and a clay bird mask blocking the door.

"Hey hey!" He greeted, tossing a clay spider back and forth between his hands. Naruto watched. The man noticed this and stopped tossing the clay figure. "Ah, art is bang, isn't it?"

The man grinned and threw the bird over their heads where it exploded. Naruto started to shake harder and it was taking all of Sasuke's energy not to fall under the combined weight of Naruto and his self because of weak knees.

"Mmm… I rather liked that one too, un. Oh well." The blond man took another, a bird this time, out of his pocket. "Well, lets she what these babies can do to flesh." He chucked the bird at their feet and watched as Sasuke pushed them out of the way before it exploded as well.

The blond man walked over to where the sculpture landed.

"Awe, I missed." He pouted down at the dust cleared spot on the floor.

Seeing the opportunity, Sasuke, dragging Naruto behind him, sprinted to the door, threw it open and sprinted down the dirt walkway.

"Sa-Sasuke, who the- the fuck were they." Naruto gasped out, running just a little behind Sasuke.

"I don't know! Keep running!" The two kept running until they reached the main road, then finally stopped for breath.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto gasped out, hands on his knees gasping for oxygen.

"I have no clue… But you own me a date" Sasuke grinned and hit him on the back before starting to walk away.

"But- HEY WAIT UP YOU BASTARD!"

Deidara wrapped his arms around Casana's waist and let his chin rest on top of her head. His clay mask was discarded and probably smashed somewhere. Casana removed her own lotus mask and turned her head so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"Id say we got them good" she commented leaning back grinning.

"Yeah, that was a blast!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Not to shabby i guess :P But hey, I'm just the writer. So give me a review, eh? Cause my opinion doesn't really matter XD**


End file.
